Mine
by realitybites13
Summary: Early in the series an old friend from Della's past makes Perry jealouse. Will he make a move before it is to late?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to Earl Stanley Gardner I am just borrowing them to play with for a small while.

This is my first fan fiction and I am sorry to say that this has not been Beta. So please read and review. I welcome any constructive criticism that could help me improve this story (that has been rolling around in my head for some time).

His head shot up and quickly scanned the office. Seeing nothing he just chalked it up to being tired. He had been working late, again. This was the fourth night in a row that he had stayed past eleven to work. There was nothing that required his immediate attention but he did not feel like going home to an empty apartment.

He had planned on being with her. He was just waiting for things to calm down a bit. He had everything planned. He would ask her out to dinner, a casual meal between friends. If the dinner had gone well, which he knew would have, and then the following night it would have been dinner and a movie. After the second night he would let her rest but ask her out for the following night. That third night would have been a bit different then the first two. On the third night he would have seen how she felt about pursuing a romantic relationship with him. At least that was how things were suppose to have gone. In reality things had turned out very differently.

Just as the case had ended and they were wrapping things up there was a knock at the office door. When they looked up a smile had graced her face as she quickly left his side and started walking toward the stranger in the door. The stranger ran out to reach her and immediately enveloped her into a hug. She hugged him back just as hard. "I missed you!" she said to him. "Not as much as I've missed you. God you're a sight for sore eyes!" he told her. Finally their hug ended but she did not leave his arms. Lt. Tragg came in after the mysterious stranger. "What did Lt. Myers do to deserve such a welcome? Maybe I can do it too." Lt. Tragg said while looking at the two. "Lieutenant?" she looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Yes Lieutenant. Just five months ago." He answered her with a smile. "Wow. Guess we have a lot to talk about." "Let us start with how Lt. Tragg knows you so well? I just mentioned your name and he knew where to find you. Why?"

Tragg just turned and stared at Perry. Perry smiled. "That would be my fault. In the pursuit of justice for our clients has led to develop, let's say, a "Friendship" with the police and the D.A..." Della and lt. Myers looked up and Della smiled. "Where are my manners? Will this is my boss Perry Mason. Chief this is an old friend of mine from back home, Lt. William Myers." Perry stared as Lt. Myers only half released Della to shake hands with him. "So Lt. what brings you to Los Angeles? Business or pleasure?"

"Business mainly but the time to spent with Della will be nothing but pleasure."

Perry frowned at that answer. It meant that this man knew to appreciate his time with Della. Something that he had been taking for granted lately.

"Now if you folks will excuse us I need to show Lt. Myers to his hotel." Tragg said the fatigue evident in his voice.

"You haven't checked in yet?" asked Della.

"Not into my hotel. I went straight to headquarters and then came to you." Lt. Myers answered looking shyly at Della. Della just smiled. "Lt. Tragg if you want why don't you go home already I'll be more than happy to take Lt. Myers to the hotel. Gives us a chance to start catching up with one another."

"Why thank you Della. That would be great. I know you don't mind, do you, Myers. You know how the job takes its toll on you. Besides, who could mind spending time with such a beautiful woman?"

Perry was just standing back watching the entire spectacle taking place in his office. In less than ten minutes his plans for the night had changed dramatically. He hoped things could be salvaged, instead of a quite dinner for two maybe drinks for three and he could learn more about Della when she was younger. Mason was so lost in his thoughts on how to save the night that he barely noticed when Lt. Tragg was saying good bye. "Night Lt." he said as Tragg made his way out the door. Then Della came over and to his side. "Chief you don't mind if we leave soon do you?" Inside Perry was thrilled. She still wanted him by her side.

"Of course not Della. In fact I was just about to suggest we leave this for tomorrow. I know it's late and everyone in here has had a long day." Della smiled, "Thanks Chief." With that Della left the office to go get her coat, leaving Lt. Myers alone with Perry.

The two men quickly glanced each over. Instantly there was an undeclared war. In the other's eyes they could see a twinkle where Della was concerned. As Della walked back in with her coat in her hand Lt. Myers quickly made his way over to her and helped her with her coat. From his spot at the side of his desk Perry decided he better act quickly. "Lt. Myers, why don't you and Della let me take you both out for a night cap? I would love the chance to get to know more about Della in her youth."

"That's really nice of you Mister Mason but I think I would prefer a rain check on that. I'm sorry but I'm exhausted." Myers said while moving his arm to Della's lower back.

"Thanks chief but maybe another night." Della smiled at him.

"Another night then. Goodnight you two." Perry just smiled at the two as they left his office. All the while thinking, that should be my hand on her back.

That had been four nights ago. Since then Della was always with Lt. Myers. Each night as soon Perry and Della decided to call it a night there would be Lt. Myers waiting for Della. It was Lt. Myers that was now escorting Della to dinner, to home, or where ever the two were going. While it had only been four days it was plain and simple Perry missed Della. He still worked with Della and things were running like always. Together the two still operated like a well oiled team. Perry just missed Della on a personal level. Perry felt the need to do something. He was scared he would lose his chance to be with Della before it ever began.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am just borrowing to play with.

Quick Note: I should mention that as I write this I have always seen the early Della and Perry. I love the early days because of the flirtation and Lt. Tragg. Also, a huge thank you to Dellaperrylover for betaing this chapter for me.

Mine

Chapter 2

Perry leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. He remembered back to the day following Lt. Myers arrival.

Perry had arrived at the office early with the hopes of spending some extra time alone with Della. Upon entering the office, he quickly noticed there were no lights, nor was there was any noise. He then looked at his desk. The same files he had left out last night were still lying there. Perry went to the door that connected to Della's office. When he opened it his hopes fell a little more. There was no sign of Della. Perry closed the door and went back to his office. He put away his coat and looked at his watch. Only 7:35. "Damn, I'm way too early," Perry thought as he went to his desk. Technically Della wasn't due in until 8:30 but he knew she would be here soon. She was always early

Perry sat back in his chair and let his mind wander. With a smile, his thoughts soon went to Della. Here lately it seemed as though his thoughts were always about her. Perry started to think about the smell of her perfume. God, he loved that smell. She always wore just enough. It never was overwhelming. Her perfume was always subtle. He could only get a whiff of it when he was near her, or to be more precise, when she was by his side. He would never admit it to anyone, but her intoxicating scent was the reason he usually kept papers in front of him. This way, when she needed to view the same papers, she would have to lean over his shoulder and he could smell her.

Then his mind turned to her figure. "My God she's perfection on earth." He knew how heads turned whenever she entered a room. He was aware of the envious looks men had on their face when he walked in with his arm on her back. He loved the feel of her in her arms. Granted it was limited to placing a supportive hand in the small of her back in order to guide her or an all too brief dance when they of them celebrate a victory. He cherished those dances. Not just because they let him hold her in his arms, but because they offered him the chance to stare at her beauty up close. He loved to stare at her face, especially her eyes. He loved getting lost in those beautiful, big green eyes. They almost always had a bright twinkle in them.

Suddenly, something struck Perry. Those gorgeous eyes had not twinkled in some time. Perry quickly sat up in his chair as he realized that he had missed something, something important and close to home. Perry quickly scanned his memory remembering the last six months. The twinkle had been gone for at least four months. "How could I have missed that?" He knew he had let his work distract him from something important, from the one thing that was most important. He quickly wondered what had occurred four months ago that had caused the sparkle to leave her eyes. "Did I do something to upset her?" Perry's protective instinct kicked in. "Did someone else say something to her? Do something to her? "

Things were hectic four months ago but he was positive that was the last time he had seen her eyes sparkle. They were in the middle of the Johnson case and he could remember seeing the sparkle when he told her that she was the reason the he was not in jail. He remembered because he had been seconds away from giving into temptation and kissing her full, crimson lips when they heard the front office door. They had quickly taken a step back before in came a man with a telegram for her. Just as the delivery boy was leaving Paul's characteristic knock came at the back door and the chase for justice continued. Perry's deductive mind kicked into gear. "It must have been that telegram that caused the sparkle to leave her eyes."

God how he hoped it was something in that telegram, because, if not, then he would have to be the reason the sparkle had left. Perry stopped and reexamined the last four months. The twinkle of her eyes was not the only thing missing. Her personality was different. She was still Della but her behavior towards him was different. She was still professional and loyal, and still worked just as hard as always, but the friendly flirting was gone. While before they had always both been participants, he now realized he was the only one flirting these last months. "Oh god!" His head began whirling. "Had he over stepped his boundaries? Had he miss read the signals? Had he damaged their relationship beyond repair?" Click. His head turned at the sound. Della was coming in looking at the morning mail that was in her hands.

"Good morning, Della." Perry said as he saw her approach the desk. Della jumped at his greeting, dropping the mail.

"Chief, you scared the daylights out of me!" Della said as she dropped her hand from her chest. She started to bend down to pick up the mail. Perry quickly came over to help her.

"I'm so sorry, Della. I didn't mean to scare you." Perry handed over the mail and felt a shock as her hand touched his. Perry wondered if the electric touch was completely one sided. "Maybe this is what every man feels when he is fortunate enough to be touched by her," thought Perry.

"It's alright, Chief," Della smiled. "My, you're here early today. Do we have a new client?"

"No, no new case I just wanted to come in early and get some work done, but I got distracted."

"Distracted? You?" Della, in mock curiosity, glanced around the office. "What in here could distract the great Perry Mason at 8:00 in the morning?"

Perry smiled at Della, "Just some thoughts. Did your friend, Lt. Myers, get settled in okay last night?"

Della smiled and Perry noticed that the twinkle had returned. "Yes, when I left Will was getting settled in. We didn't really have a chance to catch up, but it was nice to be with him again."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Hopefully you two will be able to catch up before he leaves. I know how fast cops work, especially when they're visiting someone else's city."

"Your right, Will told me last night that he'll only be here a week at the most, but we're planning on having dinner this evening."

Perry couldn't deny he saw that sparkle again when she spoke of her distant friend. "So I did over step my bounds when I almost kissed her," Perry thought to himself, "and her heart belongs to this man. Or is this friendship merely something to help combat whatever upsetting news the telegram had given her? Oh, please let it be the telegram," he prayed. "Why didn't I notice her reaction earlier to what was obviously very troubling to her? Why didn't I notice the change in her always upbeat spirit?" Perry forced himself to push aside the self recriminations and focus on the task at hand.

The two got to work and before they knew it, the morning and afternoon had flown right by as the two fell into the same comfortable routine. Around six Mason finished up a letter he was dictating to Della when he stopped and looked at his watch. "Della don't you have a date tonight?"

"Uh huh, Will and I talked at lunch. He is picking my up here at 7:00," she replied as she finished writing in her notebook.

A voice came from the doorway, "Actually Will is ready to pick you up the minute you finish with work." Both Perry and Della turned to see Lt. Myers leaning in the doorway smiling at Della.

"You're off early," Della commented with a brilliant smile as she got up to go put her things away.

Perry noticed that she was much more at ease now that she had spotted Lt. Myers. Almost as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Perry thought to himself, "Am I really making her that uncomfortable? Is she worried that I might force her into something she doesn't want?" Perry grew even more uneasy as he watched the two interact. He wanted that smile to be for him.

"Would you believe I worked through lunch just so I could get off early?" He smiled as he leaned in to kiss her hello on the cheek.

"Lucky bastard," thought Perry.

"Knowing you, yes, just give me a few minutes." Della turned to look at Perry. "Were done for tonight aren't we, Chief?"

Perry forced a smile on his face. "Yes, were done. Go have fun, Della." Della went into her own office to gather her things. Perry stared intently at Lt. Myers and quickly decided he needed all the information he could get.

"So, Lt. Myers, what division are you with?"

"Homicide," he answered. "I started out in Narcotics but was transferred over to homicide when I was promoted to lieutenant. The timing couldn't have been better, and this extradition could not have come at a better time. I had wanted to visit with Della for months now but could never find the right time to take off work. And then, with the death of our uncle a couple of months ago, I began to realize how much I miss her."

Perry was suddenly hopeful. "You two are cousins?" He asked. "Maybe there is no threat," Perry thought, "maybe she's just a little homesick?"

"Oh, no, I say our Uncle because my Uncle George loved Della like she was his niece. I know Della cared for him greatly as well." Lt. Myers looked out to the balcony; obviously there was still an open wound.

"My condolences," Perry said with sincerity, but had to work at keeping in the "damn" that also wanted to slip from his lips.

Della returned to Perry's office and took Lt. Myers arm. She glanced at Perry and said, "Good night, Chief."

"Good night, Mister Mason," Will added.

"Good night to both of you." Perry noticed that Della and Lt. Myers left the office holding hands and his heart clenched a little tighter. He moved over to the balcony doors and stared out at the stars. "Loss," he thought, "she had suffered a loss. And I never even took the time to notice." At least that would explain the disappearance of her sparkle for the past four months. Part of Perry was relieved. This would mean he had not offended her. However, that still might not explain the change in attitude. It had seemed as though she couldn't wait to get out of here. His self doubts returned from just beneath the surface. "She asked before I could even suggest she go on. That's not like her. Also, she didn't invite me. Granted the purpose of this dinner is so they can get reacquainted. I would be nothing more than a third wheel. Maybe Della just didn't want me to be uncomfortable."

Perry pulled out a cigar and started to smoke while pacing up and down the office floor. He was positive that the sparkle had returned today, but it was not because of him. "This could be a bigger problem," he thought. The twinkle in her eyes had returned with just the mention of this man's name, this could mean that she cared for him. That combined with the loss of a loved one could cause Della to do something rash. Perry smiled ruefully, "especially if she's no longer comfortable with me." Surely Della wouldn't jump into a relationship with Myers or worse; decide that she wants to be closer to him and her family. "Why not," wondered Perry. "It took me four months to notice something had changed. Four months to notice something was wrong". Perry remembered the way Della had acted today. While the mood had been light and friendly there was something missing. Gone was the playful flirting they had always engaged in. Gone were any friendly touches. "I'm just being paranoid," thought Perry. "I'm just being irrational. But what if I'm not? I should at least make sure this guy is worthy of her." With that last thought Perry grabbed his coat and headed out the back exit toward Paul Drake's office.


	3. Chapter 3

Still reminiscing, Perry stood and walked over to the balcony windows. "Why didn't I listen to Paul? " He asked himself. After his visit with Paul things had gone downhill. "I should have listened to him, damn it." Perry stared out at the stars as he remembered how things had progressed to their present point.

******************************************************************************************

He had stormed into Paul's office. The detective was busy at work, but the look on Perry's face and his sudden barging in told the detective that his help was needed right away.

"Smith, call me back in thirty minutes." Paul hung up the phone and turned to look at Perry. "What's wrong?" He asked leaning back comfortably into his chair.

"I have a job for you," Perry demanded. "I need all the information you can get on one Lt. William Myers of Chicago homicide. I mean everything; his service record, who, if anyone, he's dating, where he grew up, any former serious romances and why they ended." As Perry spoke Paul sat up and began taking notes on all that his friend wanted.

Perry ran a nervous hand through his thick, dark waves. "I also need you to check Della's background," he said in almost a whisper. Perry was now busy pacing the floor of Paul's office but paused when he noticed that Paul stopped writing when he mentioned Della. Perry just looked at Paul. "Is there a problem?" He asked in a cool voice.

"Della? Della Street, as in your secretary?" Paul was in disbelief. He was hoping he had heard wrong and that that request had not come out of his good friend's mouth.

"Yes, Della." Perry answered with a stone face that told Paul he was not joking.

"What is it I'm looking for that you can't just ask her?" Paul asked as his countenance became as stone like as Mason's.

"Why did she leave her last two firms? Was it the money? Was she having problems with anyone? Also, I want to know her connection to Lt. Myers. How far back does it go? How deep does it go? Plus, there was a telegram four months ago, find out who sent it and what it said." Mason stopped his pacing and stared at Paul. Paul didn't flinch and just stared back.

"You do know that if she finds out about this it's going to hurt her that you didn't just ask yourself. Actually, make that when, not if. This is Della we're talking about, she will find out. And when she does she may leave you. You could lose her!" Paul was emphatic.

Perry took a deep breath and shrugged his shoulders. Even though the lawyer was standing up straight he no longer had the aura of a confident successful man. Instead, he seemed to be a man defeated.

"I may have already lost her, Paul." Perry sank his large frame into the small chair as though the life had drained from him. Paul was surprised at the confession and it showed on his face.

"What happen between you two? I've noticed she hasn't quite been herself lately. I even asked her about it one day when she seemed to be struggling to keep things straight. You know, just joking with her, told her that she was losing her touch. She just looked at me, said she was sorry, and changed the subject. I figured it wasn't any of my business and she would come to me if she needed me. That was two months ago. While no one can touch her work or her ethic, her personal flare, for lack of a better word, is gone."

After Paul finished Perry sat, shaking his head, and feeling ashamed. "Two months ago," he thought, "two months ago Paul noticed something was wrong and tried to help her. He noticed it long ago and I just barely caught on last night." Perry was ashamed with himself; here he claimed to love her, yet he couldn't stop focusing on himself or his clients long enough to notice when something was troubling her. "Time to come clean," Perry thought. Maybe Paul can offer some advice or at least help me to forget about her.

"I noticed too, but, unlike you, I didn't notice until last night. I also noticed that her sparkle came back last night when Lt. Myers came to the office. Then today I watched her. The only time Della's sparkle was there was when she mentioned this man. I know they have some kind of history I just don't know what it is. This Lt. Myers mentioned that Della lost someone very close to her four months ago. I'm hoping that is the reason for her change." Perry slumped back in the chair and took out a cigarette. Paul just watched his friend. If Della were here she would have laughed at the scene before her. The two men had switched roles. Perry was actually consulting Paul about woman troubles.

Paul leaned forward over his desk and asked flatly, "There's more. What are you holding back?"

Perry looked Paul in the eye and answered. "I tried to kiss her four months ago. Just before our lips touched a telegram came for her. Then you came in and we went back to work on the Johnson case. Ever since then she hasn't been the same. So, I need to know, am I the reason for the change, or does it have to do with this deceased loved one and the telegram, or is it something else completely?"

"How does Lt. Myers fit into all this?" Paul asked, "Could he be just offering her a familiar shoulder to cry on?"

"That's what I want to know, Paul, but I also need to know if I've crossed the line with her. I may not be able to have her romantically, but I don't want to lose her completely." Paul noticed Perry seemed almost desperate. He nodded in agreement as he finished writing out his assignment, sighing as he did so.

"I would hate to be in your shoes right now, Perry. I'll get the information right away." Paul affirmed. Perry put out his cigarette, stood, and started to walk out of the office. When he reached the door, Paul called out to him. "Perry I still say talk to her. What do you have to lose," Paul offered his friend. Anyone could see that this was tearing him up and Paul hoped Perry hadn't finally come to his senses too late.

"Thanks, Paul. I'll take that under advisement. Just… could you … could you please hurry with the information?"

"Sure thing, buddy," Paul nodded.

Perry returned the nod and walked out the door. Instead of going back to the office, he walked directly to the elevator. "Might as well go home," he thought as he walked through the sliding doors. It was a strange sensation for Mason to be leaving the Brent building without Della. He missed her.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters I am just borrowing to play with for a little while.

A/N: First thank you so much for Lauren for betaing. This story would really stink without her. Also, sorry for taking so long updating but real life keeps getting in the way of writing.

Mason still stood at the balcony windows remembering how things had progressively gotten worse after he spoke with Paul. Maybe if he had spoken with Della things would not have gotten so bad.

The next morning, Mason found himself arriving to the office late. The previous night had brought him no peace. His mind kept thinking of all the things he could have done differently four months earlier; kept thinking about all the signs he should have picked up on. When he had finally managed to get to sleep he would have nightmares. Perry's nightmares were filled with images of Della handing in her resignation telling him that she was just too uncomfortable around him to continue working with him. Images of Della kissing Lt. Myers with all the love, passion, and tenderness that Mason felt for Della, that he wanted her to feel for him. Perry was exhausted as he walked through his back office door. There was no one in his office. "Better let Della know I'm here." Perry thought as he put away his coat and headed to Della's office. When he opened the door he was unprepared for what greeted him. In Della's office was Lt. Myers was half sitting half leaning on her desk with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I still don't see why you just can't go home with me this weekend." Lt. Myers said as Della was sorting through the morning mail.

"Will…" Della was about to answer him when he raised his hand cutting off any argument she had.

"I'm not saying you have to move back home this weekend. I'm just saying take a day or two off and come home for a visit. I know your family misses you. God knows I do." Lt. Myers said.

"Will…" Della started to speak but stopped what she was going to say and just dropped her shoulders and let out a breath. "I'll think about it. And Will…" Della waited until the Lt. turned around to face her. "I miss you too." She finished. At this point Perry wanted to hear no more. He coughed out load causing the occupants of the office to jump. Lt. Myers instinctively jumped in front of Della reaching for his weapon. Della's hand pulling on his arm kept him from fully reaching for his weapon.

"Good Morning," Perry said as he slowly approached her desk, directing raised eyebrows towards Myers' gun. Lt. Myers lowered his hands and took Della's hand in his.

"Good Morning, Counselor. I'm sorry about that, just habit," Lt. Myers said. Then, turning around, he looked to Della. Della nodded her head giving him the okay to leave. "If you will excuse me I need to be going. Della, just think over what I said." And with that Lt. Myers quickly kissed Della on the cheek and left.

"Good Morning, Chief." Della said in a warm tone with a smile on her face once Lt. Myers had left. Perry was upset. He knew it was obvious, knew it was written all over his face. His nightmare was coming true. Right here, before his eyes, Lt. Myers was trying to take his girl from him. Lt. Myers was kissing his girl. Lt. Myers was trying to convince his Della to run off with him. This was too much, he had to act. Perry could feel his temper rising.

"Miss Street I would appreciate it if you could keep your personal life out of the office." Perry lashed out at Della. His fear manifesting as anger. Perry immediately regretted saying the words. Della was shocked and hurt. Granted she did have a personal guest in the office but it was not some stranger and the two were just talking. As the look of hurt flashed through her eyes Perry kicked himself. Why didn't he think before he spoke?

"Of course, Mr. Mason, I promise it won't happen again." With that she quickly averted her eyes. Perry was going to say something else but thought better of it. He quickly turned around retreating to his office slamming the door behind him. "Damn! Damn! Damn it all to hell!!" Perry thought as he paced back and forth across his office. "Why couldn't I just keep my mouth shut? Why? It was because he asked my girl to leave with him! MY GIRL!" Perry knew he had to find a way to make things better with her soon or at the very least try to keep things from getting worse.

Unfortunately for Perry the rest of the day saw no improvement. Perry was so scared of making things worse that he stuck to working at his desk. He knew that Della would not leave while there was still work to be done. Her dedication to the job rivaled his. The only problem was that, instead of approaching her immediately, Perry had started to work at a furious pace that Della was struggling to keep up with him. Things between the two were kept to short impersonal responses, and the tension was thick. Around seven Perry was finishing putting the finishing touches on a brief. As he neared the end he could hear Della typing away on the typewriter. He still felt horrible. His words were harsh this morning and instead of making things better he had let the strain continue throughout the day. He felt the beginnings of a headache and it was then that he realized that he had worked straight through lunch. It also dawned on Perry that he had caused Della to work through her lunch as well. Perry stood up and with the finished brief in hand walked to Della's office.

"Um….Della…." Perry hesitated. He had no idea how to approach her and make things right. Della stopped her typing and turned to look at Perry. Her hazel eyes still reflected the hurt his words had caused earlier. At the sight of her, his heart fell even further. All the words he had been rehearsing in his head to apologize went flying out.

"I... uh... finished the brief."

"Okay, Mr. Mason, I'll have it typed up in a little bit." Della reached out to take the brief from his hands. As her slender fingers reached for the brief, instinct took over, and Perry's hand reached out and grabbed hers. Della's eyes opened wide and questioned him.

"I need to talk to you," Perry requested with a whisper. It was all he could manage.

"Alright, Mr. Mason, I'll just finish up this contract and…" Della began to tell Perry.

"No, now. Please?" Perry was practically begging, he knew, but he didn't care.

"Okay." Della whispered. Apprehension and tension were written all over her face. Perry let go of her hand so that she could come around her desk and into his office. He waited for her to pass into his office and then Perry closed the door to his office. Just as she passed he caught the light scent of her perfume. "Damn it, this craziness ends now," he thought.


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am just borrowing the characters to play with for a little while. They will be returned in their original condition. _

_Mason motioned for Della to have a seat on the couch. He started to pace back and forth, not knowing where to begin. He could tell that Della was watching him. Finally, Mason decided the direct approach was the best approach. He stopped right in front of Della and looked her straight in the eye. _

"_Della, I'm really very sorry about this morning. In no way, shape, or form have I ever thought you to be anything other than a constant professional. I know that my words this morning were harsh, but please know that I was not thinking when I said those words. I just reacted without thinking." He looked at her with pleading eyes. "Please, Della, you have to know how much I have regretted saying those words. If there is anything I can do to make it up to you please just say the word."_

"_What's wrong?" Della asked softly, looking up at him through thick lashes. "The only time you do or say anything rash is when something is wrong; when something is distracting you."_

"_I haven't slept well the past couple of nights. I know that isn't a very good excuse, but you would be surprised how many times your conscience mind shut off's when your exhausted." _

"_I can relate." Della softly commented. This caused both to laugh. Then Della smiled at Perry. His heart swelled at the beautiful sight. _

"_Does...Does this mean I'm forgiven?" He asked unsure._

"_Yes, you're forgiven," Della assured him. "Perry, I do have one more question. What did you react to?"_

"_What do you mean?" Perry asked as he squatted in front of her. He wanted to touch her so badly. Her large green eyes and soft, full mouth were a great temptation. _

"_You said you reacted without thinking but what were you reacting too? It was just Will and I talking." _

_For the first time Perry dropped his gaze. How could he answer this? Should he just confess that he was jealous of Lt. Myers and that he reacting to the sight of the two of them together? Reacting to Lt. Myers trying to take his girl? He couldn't lie to her. Finally, Perry lifted his eyes. _

"_I have to apologize again, Della. I overheard part of your conversation. I didn't mean to eavesdrop. But I heard Lt. Myers mention you going to Chicago. I thought he was asking you to move back. That was what I was reacting to." He said as he searched her eyes for any reaction. _

"_Oh…" was all that Della said. _

"_Della, secretaries like you are rare. It's not every woman that can keep up with me. The thought of having to find someone to take your place is scary." He said. There he hadn't lied to her but he wasn't completely honest either. Did her smile just get smaller?_

"_Ah…then I guess that answers everything," Della said. He stood, relinquishing her gaze, but sought it out again when she spoke. _

"_Perry…"she said. All this time they were talking he could have sworn that her spark kept coming and going. _

"_Bosses like you are just as rare and leaving this position is not something that I like to think about." She quickly told him. Perry simply smiled. She didn't like the idea of leaving him. Perry felt his shoulders lift a little. One of his fears had been squelched. Okay, maybe not squelched, he told himself, but at least eased. _

"_Perry, can I ask you one more thing?" She hesitantly asked. _

"_Of course, Della, you can ask me anything. I meant what I said 'just say the word and it's yours.'" Perry quickly responded as he stepped in closer to her. There was that perfume. _

"_Would you like to have dinner with Will and me? I don't know about you but, personally, I'm starving." Della asked. _

_Perry reached out a large hand and gently encircled her upper arm. "I would love too, Della." Yes! He could spend extra time with Della and do his best to deter her away from this man. "Della, could we leave for dinner now?"_

_Della shook her head. "Nope, sorry, Chief. I need to finish typing that contract tonight. And then there's the brief. So that should be at least another forty-five minutes." _

"_Wrong. All of that can be left 'til morning." He answered. _

"_Not the contract! You know how I feel about leaving things half finished, "she quickly argued. _

"_Fine but the minute you finish the contract we are closing for the night." He tried to sound strict but the smile on his face said otherwise._

"_Yes, Chief, just give me another fifteen minutes tops and the contract should be done." As Della finished speaking Paul's characteristic knock came from the back door. _

"_Go finish the contract, Della. I'll see what Paul needs." _

_Della made her way to her office while Perry walked over to let Paul in. Perry waited until he heard the door to Della's office close and then let Paul in. _

"_Hi, Perry!" Paul greeted as he made his way to his usual seat. Perry moved over to sit on the corner of his desk. _

"_Not a minute to soon, Paul. Do you have everything I asked for?" Perry asked as Paul was taking out his notebook. _

"_Only half of it. I have the information on Lt. Myers. Della's part is being delivered to me in a little while by one of my operatives."_

"_One of your men? You mean you didn't do it personally?" Perry asked confused. _

"_Nope. I told you talk to Della. When she finds out about this I want no part of it. This way I can just say that I delivered the report. That I wasn't the one doing the digging or the one preparing the report." Paul said as he shook his head. _

"_Fine. Fine. Just give me what you have on Lt. Myers right now and give me Della's information when you get it." Perry said as he started to rub his clenched fist._

"_His service record is exemplary, Perry. It's filled with mainly commendations for valor and exemplary duty. There are no official reprimands although he has angered his superiors from time to time. My contact says that if it were any other cop they wouldn't have shown the same amount of restraint or consideration that Lt. Myers was shown in those situations." Paul finished speaking. He stopped to gauge Perry's reaction. Paul could see that this information was not what Perry wanted to hear. Perry had begun gripping the edge of his desk as soon as Paul had started to speak and his grip on the desk just kept on getting tighter and tighter, or rather his knuckles kept getting whiter and whiter. Perry got up and started to pace in front of Paul. _

"_What about his personal life?" Perry asked. _

"_He has been in a few serious relationships, but his dedication to the job caused them to end. There was also a few that left him because of his friendship with Della. These women didn't like how close the two were and gave him an ultimatum, them or Della. Della won every time. The few that didn't leave him, that accepted the job and Della, he ended. Apparently he couldn't see himself marrying them. He says they just weren't right. He hasn't been out with any dame in the last four months, but my man was told that his uncle died four months ago. Said he took it pretty hard." Paul finished. Perry was still pacing back and forth processing the information. Paul waited a minute before he continued. _

"_His relationship to Della is open to speculation." Paul's tone was cautious. This caused Perry to stop dead in his tracks and face Paul. _

"_Apparently the two grew up together. They would see each other every year when Lt. Myers would stay with his aunt and uncle for the summer. His relatives lived near Della's family. Della and Lt. Myers were inseparable growing up. Everyone thought that they would get together but then Della came to Los Angeles. The friendship didn't end with her moving across country. Quite the opposite. It seems that the friendship has only grown stronger. Apparently, everyone is still convinced that they'll get together. Either by his requesting a transfer to Los Angeles or with Della moving back to Chicago. The fact that they're both still single and have yet to bring anyone home to meet the family further adds to the speculation. In fact, before he left, Lt. Myers told his partner that he was going to do his best to bring Della back with him, even if only for a weekend. Lt. Myers has also been quoted as saying that he misses Della terribly and wishes that she were closer. This desire seems to have grown stronger since his uncle died." Paul finished his report and waited for Perry to comment. _

"_I walked in on him trying to convince her to visit home this morning. I blew up at her and demanded she be more professional." Perry commented to Paul._

"_Ouch. Have you apologized yet?" Paul asked, concern for his friends showing in his eyes._

"_Yes, right before you came in. She even invited me to dinner with her and Lt. Myers." Perry told Paul, welcoming any advice or insight his friend could provide. _

_Paul opened his mouth to speak but at that moment the office door opened and Della Street came in. She was carrying an envelope but what caught both of the men's attention was the angry look on her face and the anger that resonated off her body. _

"_One of your men was just here, Paul. He asked me to give you this report on, and I quote, "the dame Della Street." Della's tone revealed her fury. She kept on going back and forth between the two men. Neither man knew what to say so they kept avoiding her eyes. _

"_What is in here that you guys just couldn't ask me about? Have I not proven myself? Or did I do something wrong?" Della asked; the resentment and hurt beginning to show. _

"_Beautiful…" Paul began. Immediately Della turned to look him straight in the eyes. Paul could see the pain and fury in her eyes. Paul now knew that both of his friends were hurting and the only one that could help them was each other._

"_Della, I had nothing to do with that report. I told Perry to speak with you and made sure that someone else did this job." Paul said. Della stared at him searching his eyes. Paul could also see Perry's face and his anger at being sold out. This information caused the anger to completely leave Della's body. Her shoulders dropped a bit. It was obvious that the information that Paul had provided was distressing._

"_Thanks Paul," Della said defeated. Paul took this as his cue to leave and quickly excused himself from the office and its occupants. Della turned to face Perry. Perry stood, looking at Della. He had no idea what to say. He had observed her while Paul was speaking and saw how her shoulders dropped when she was told that he had asked for the background check. "I hurt her again!! God, she might be better off with Lt. Myers" thought Perry. He wished she was still angry. Her anger wasn't nearly as disconcerting as her obvious hurt. Della handed him the envelope. _

"_Here you did request this information." She told him. Perry took the envelope never looking her in the eyes. He tossed the envelope on to his desk. _

"_Della, I need to explain this." Perry started to approach her. Della walked to the other side of the office out of his reach. Perry just sighed and walked over to the front of his desk and leaned back his hands at his side gripping the edge of the desk. Della moved to stand near the door. _

"_There is nothing to explain, Mr. Mason. You wanted to check up on one of your employees. Now if you will excuse me I really need to finish that contract." Della said in a chilly voice as she moved to leave his office. Perry quickly got up and followed her out. Della was pulling the paper out of the type writer. _

"_Della, please let me explain. It's not that…" Perry started to say but Della stopped with the papers and cut him off. _

"_There is nothing to explain. I get it. You wanted to have a background check done on your employee. It's fine. I agreed to it when I first joined this office. Though I must say, Mr. Mason, I am a little surprised that you took so long in running this check I mean I have been working here for almost a full year." Della said in a voice that held no warmth. Her emphasis on the 'Mr. Mason' stabbed at him. Perry was shocked. He had no idea what to say or do. Della took advantage of this unusual break from his character and finished tidying up the office. She went to the closet and got her coat. _

"_I will see you on Monday, Mr. Mason." Della said as she walked out the door. Perry just stood in the middle of her office dumb struck. "I've lost her." He thought as he moved back to his office. Perry slammed shut his door. "I've lost her." He kept on thinking the same three words over and over in his head. Perry had never felt so many emotions run through him at once before. "I've lost her," he said softly as he shut his eyes. He could feel the sting of his words. Without thinking Perry walked out his back door and headed straight to the nearest bar._


End file.
